Kiss of Death
by xosaraa
Summary: One killer will push the two toughest people to their breaking points. E/O
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Starting a second story. Don't worry; I'm not leaving "Stand Up" I will continue to update that as well. This idea has been inspired by a book I read recently, Fear No Evil, I give full credit to the author. Its not going to be like the book what-so-ever. I just got the general idea from the book. So its just like people who write off stories that were ripped from headlines. Okay? Hah.

Oh, also.. Kathy and Elliot never had Eli, and I don't have a beta so all mistakes with wording and grammar are my own, sorry in advance. Enjoy the story.

*

"Liv, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Elliot called out to his girlfriend. After his divorced he finally realized that it was her he was in love with. It is, and always will be her. This truly had been the best eight months of his life. Life with Olivia had changed him deeply. He was happy again, he didn't have to put on a show to please anyone, he could be himself with her. He relaxed and was more easy going with everyone. He enjoyed spending time with his kids more. Maureen was out of college and had started work. Kathleen had gotten her sickness under wraps, Liz and Dickie were starting the senor year of high school. When he received no answer he walked down the hall and called out,

"Liv, you hear me? I asked wh.." he trailed off as he turned the corner and saw Olivia laying on the floor of the bathroom by the toilet, her head resting on the cool tile of the floor. He knew she'd be extremely stressed, this case had really gotten to her. The thought of the case would physically make her sick.

"Liv, honey. You alright." She didn't respond. "You got sick again, didn't you?" She finally nodded, "You are supposed to come get me babe, I can help you."

She stood up slowly and spoke, "I know, I'm sorry…I was just reviewing some files and the pictures became to much." She massaged her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She walked over to him and placed herself in his arms. She knew that no matter how horrendous a case was she could always count on him to help her out.

"Come on, I know you're not going to want to eat." _Or keep anything down_, Elliot spoke softly to her, rubbing the back in slow, soothing circles. He'd been worried about her, the case had gotten to everyone, but she seemed the one with the worst attraction. She hadn't been sleeping, she hadn't been eating, she didn't speak to anyone about what it was doing to her. He gently let go of her and walked to the bedroom and took out a pair of shorts and one of his old academy shirts. He gave them to her and shut the bathroom door, and sat on the side of the bed.

They had yet to bring their relationship to the next level. And that was okay with him. They had both decided they wanted it to be right. They wanted to be sure that it was the absolute right moment. And there was no denying their love for each other but they didn't want to rush into anything and ruin what they have. She walked out, and he was sure that she'd never looked more stunning. She was in shorts and big shirt with her hair in a messy ponytail, and she was still able to take his breath away.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, seconds later she followed. She slipped right up next to him and he kissed her lightly on the head, she hadn't allowed him to hold her like this since the case began, maybe she was ready to talk, he spoke hesitantly, not wanting to push her because he knew she'd close up…even more so, "Want to talk about it?"

"No." And that was the end of it. She kissed him briefly on the lips and turned around, so that her back faced him. He regretted asking instantly, he wanted her to talk to him, but he wanted her in his arms even more. He listened, waiting to hear her breathing to even out and her light snoring. It never came, and he ended up falling asleep anyway.

*

She lay there, thinking. It was always on her mind. The sick and twisted man that abducted women and taped them being raped and murdered, then posted it online on a porn website claiming it was just fantasy role-playing. Bullshit. He was getting away with rape and murder while perverts all over the world got off on it. They'd spent weeks trying track down the guy through the internet site he set up. But he was smart, used devices so the IP address would bounce all over to different places in New York.

He'd gotten to seven women already. He'd take them and set them up somewhere would no one would here, he'd tape them live. He said it was for the in-the-moment experience. People could vote on different ways a woman could die, they would have a countdown set up. Exactly 48 hours until a woman would be "killed". In that time people could watch the woman be raped and tortured with no end. He cut, and mutilated them, torture them. Have multiple men come in and have their way with them. He'd make them beg, and say certain things. He'd say that they were actors and it was consensual and no one was actually harmed. but the detectives knew differently. You could tell the difference between acting screams and full blown screams full of terror.

They got the case one day when a woman, Rachel Falster, had walked in and said she worked for this porn company, Billford Enterprise Porn. She said that the man who owned the company was starting to hurt women and that she was scared. She said that she'd approached Stan Billford, but he said that it was all an act. What she saw on camera was staged fun. But then she said that she could never find the actresses after they'd gone off air.

They'd dug around and watched one of the so called "fantasy rapes." It was horrible, they'd watched like ten minutes before they deemed that it wasn't fake and they turned it off. Ever since they'd been tracking the website to see when Billford would get a new "actor". He hadn't picked one yet. They were running on borrowed time…and she was certain that she was going to stop it, at all costs.

*

Around three o'clock Elliot had woken up feeling something wasn't right. He looked around and noticed Olivia wasn't in bed. He got up threw some sweats on and walked down the hallway to the den. It was where Elliot and Olivia like to work on all their cases when they were at home. He walked in and spotted her in front of the computer. She had headphones in her ears and he knew what she was doing. She was watching the tapes offline. He walked over to her and slammed the laptop shut. She looked up startled.

"What are you doing Olivia?" He squatted down in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders looking into her eyes. She could tell that he was mad at her. She refused to look at him. "Damnit Olivia, why are you doing this to yourself." She didn't answer him.

"Answer me! What is this helping? Tell me." He stood up, trying to keep his anger in check. He counted to ten in his head and looked back to down at her. She had tears running down her cheeks. He hated this, hated himself for not protecting her form this shit. Hated that it had even happened. Hated that he couldn't help her from drowning.

"Sweetheart, you have to stop this." His voice returned to normal as he spoke, he pulled her off the chair and into his arms.

"Your shaking."

"I can't help it. Its all I think about. Its consuming me." she said softly, burying herself deeper into his arms.

"I know, honey. I'm here, and maybe you talk about this. It might help. You can't keep everything bottled up." He replied.

She was just about to reply. She was about to tell him that she wanted off this case, she wanted help. She was burning out and she wanted him to help her get back on track. She was about to admit the one thing she'd never wanted to say: she would get help…

…she was about to say all this when her cell phone rang and Cragen said three words that would collapse her and Elliot's world.

_Billford has Maureen._

*

Should I continue? I swear this will be E/O, it wont all be centered on the case..

Lemme know! Review please.

-sar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Not mine, too bad..

*

"What! No, Don your kidding, please tell me that's not true." Olivia cried into the phone. Elliot watched as Olivia's face became pale and he felt her tense, her breathing becoming rapid.

"Whats going on Liv?" He asked. She didn't answer, she looked at the phone then back up at him, slammed the phone shut and threw it across the room. "Olivia. What happened, what did he say?"

Olivia didn't want to speak, she knew that this would kill him, there was nothing she could to do to help. She may as well as stab him in the heart now. Olivia realized that freaking out, and loosing her control would not help anything. She needed to make sure Elliot was kept in check and then she needed to work around the clock to find Maureen. "Elliot, you've got to promise me that your not gonna fly off the handle and do something stupid okay?" she continued when he nodded, but watched as his eyes dimmed, "El, Billford has Maureen."

That was it. Almost instantly loud sobs erupted from him. She wrapped her arms around him crying with him. She spoke slowly after a few minutes, "El, we need to get to the precinct, we can't sit around, we have to find her okay? You gotta trust that we're gonna find her babe."

*

"This is our top priority, we're not going to sit around and watch this son-of-a-bitch get another one." Cragen said as he addressed the team. Elliot and Olivia had come in not long after finding the news. Elliot was a wreck and Olivia was no better, but they were going to find her at all costs.

"Olivia," Cragen said, "work with computer crimes, see if you can break through this damned internet setup and see if you can get a lock on his location. There can't be too many places where he is keeping these women."

Olivia set to work, Elliot was told to work on talking to close friends and colleagues about Billford.

"Fin, Munch. Go and see if you can any records on where Billford has leased places around the city. Look into all phone records again and see if we missed anything." Cragen told them. Cragen looked over the squad room and felt a sense of dread wash over him, in all his years as a cop he'd never seen anything like this. And he was at a loss with what to do.

*

_What the hell? _Maureen woke to intense pain rocketing through her body. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. No windows, no lights, just black. Except for a red flashing light in the corner of the room. _What the hell is that? Where am I? _Maureen didn't remember much, she remembered walking out of the store and then black.

A light flipped on above her, and she went to shield her eyes, finding she couldn't do that because her wrists had been tied. "Good morning sleeping beauty." A voice boomed. Maureen looked to the other side of her and saw a tall, lengthy man standing by a door. He had sandy colored hair, he wasn't skinny, but he wasn't muscular either. She looked away and looked around the room that was not brightened. She saw a camera in the corner.

Oh

Dear

God.

He slowly walked towards her. Did she know this man? Maureen didn't think so. She didn't recognize him. As he approached her she started to tremble. "Don't worry honey, I wont hurt you. We're just going to have a little fun." He said as he looked into the camera.

Suddenly, another man walked in the room he didn't walk towards her, or say anything to her. Just watched, he flipped a switch and green light flicked on the camera. Finally, he spoke.

"Okay everyone, meet Maureen. Subscribe to the website and watch everything you can. Maureen's biggest performance will begin in 39 hours everyone. Watch what you can now, once the clock hits 20 hours you have to pay to watch. Don't forget to vote on how Maureen's end will come" He flipped the switch back down and the green light went off.

Maureen listened to his words and it registered, Billford, the internet rapist. She began sobbing, her dad warned her not to go out alone anymore. Why hadn't she listened? She wasn't stupid, she knew what the men were doing. The red light indicated that the camera was live and recording. The green light, when on, meant that people could hear what was being said throughout the room. "Shut up bitch" was said to her along with a slap to the face from the blonde headed man.

"Jack," the man in the corner spoke, "Have a go with her, but don't hurt her. We need her for later." He flipped the switch back on, the green light blinked.

The sandy haired color man climbed atop her, while the man with brown hair exited the room. Maureen knew what was going to happen. She sent a silent prayer up.

_Please God, no. _

*

"The clock reads 39:48:16" Olivia said, "That's not a lot of time Cap. We gotta find her."

"We're running the trace through. I think we might have a lead to where he might be. No guarantees though." David, a computer crimes worker spoke.

"Anyone seen Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Last I saw him he was up on the roof." Cragen said, "They didn't get anything from talking to anyone."

Olivia headed up to the roof, she felt horrible, she could barley look at the computer screen without wanting to jump off a cliff, she couldn't imagine what Elliot was feeling. "El?"

"Here." It was spoken so quietly Olivia didn't know if maybe she imagined it.

Olivia walked over to him and hugged him to her tightly before speaking, "We have a lead…through a computer trace. Were going to find her. Cragen is setting up a sting right now."

"That's good." Elliot tried to sound positive but he knew Olivia could see right through his façade. She held tighter, seeking comfort herself.

*

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" He was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack, "Captain!" Fin yelled. He was observing the computers, making sure that nothing was going on with Maureen. He saw the man that they had identified as Jack Sinclair climbing on Maureen. Maureen's screams echoed through the prescient. Fin hit the volume off, he knew what was coming next.

"David! Get that trace now. We need to go right away." Boomed Cragen as he watched the screen over Fin's shoulder. "Its only been nine hours, what is he doing? He normally doesn't rape them until its been 15!"

They watched in silent horror as Jack took out a knife a cut away the top of Maureen's shirt. Nicking her flesh in the process, they could see Maureen struggling beneath and screaming, fighting for her dignity. Jack undressed himself and slid on top of Maureen, before they could see anything else Fin turned off the screen. They didn't need to see what was going on, they already knew. And it killed them inside.

*

Dillon had been working with Stan Billford for two years. They'd gotten away with so much until Rachel had gone to the police._ Dumb whore, who cares though. Shes dead now anyway_, Dillon thought. Dillon had been the computer wizard of the six men. He set up the faulty locations, assuring they'd never be caught. Stan was the mastermind, he caught the girls and decided what to do with them. Jack was the enforcer, he'd rough them up, bring them to the brink of death only to let them live. Then he'd squash their hope. The other three goons were lookout.

They'd been fine, everything going to plan until Detective Benson and her hot-tempered partner had been close to finding them. Dillon had to set up a new system to throw them off. This system was foolproof, or so he thought.

The computer dinged. It showed Dillon everyone who was on the website, and where everybody was. He saw that the detectives had traced one of their locations of filming. They'd had three. Dillon had to inform Stan.

"Stan, they found the Manhattan location through the system. They're getting close. What do we do?" Dillon rushed out.

"What were going to do is set them up. Get Jack and tell him whats going on. Tell him that I don't care how he does it but get rid of all those detectives when they raid the building." Stan said.

As Dillon walked out Stan said one more thing, "Oh and Dillon. Bring Detective Benson to me."

*

**Authors Note-Okay, thanks for all the support. I got a lot of people who alerted and place me and the story on their favorites. However, not a lot of reviews. So lets try again with this chapter, lets aim for 20 reviews? Think we can do it? Okay, go! Hit the button. **

**Next chapter- The sting will go down, and some people will get hurt. Don't worry though, the end is far away. Soon, if you stick with me, you'll see the E/O. Oh, Kathy makes an appearance as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- Okay guys, here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Okay, the sting is set up. We are going to send you four in, and we will move in if you find something." Cragen told his four detectives. All people on the force were called in to help find this sick freak.

"What happens if its just another set up? How many times have we been fooled by this?" Munch questioned from the back. Everyone was putting their lives in danger every time they set something up. Last time a sting went down to catch these morons two officers were shot. They'd been so close, they thought they'd found them, but the goons shot at them for fun and ran out without ever being caught.

Munch hoped to God that this one would go as planned. He didn't want anyone else hurt.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot went home, they had about two hours before the operation was supposed to start. They were both tense, and sleep deprived. But whenever they were down they had each other to pick the other back up. Elliot was sitting on the couch, Olivia in the kitchen grabbing some drinks.

"How's Kathy doing Elliot?" She called from the other room.

"Shes hysterical, but what else could you expect. Her sister and her parents are with her until we get anything." He called back.

"Its good someone is there for her. You know? Someone to talk to about it..."Olivia said trying to get Elliot to open up. He hadn't said much about it to her. In fact he hadn't said much at all since they had found out. He didn't take the bait, so she tried something else,

"Wanna get some sleep before we have to go do this?" Olivia asked

Elliot just looked at her, and Olivia didn't miss the pain that sat upon his face. He shook his head slowly, sadly, and climbed over the other couch cushion to Olivia. There was something about this woman that could fix any problem that he had. She was always there no matter what, and he knew he couldn't live without her. He looked into her eyes and the cupped her chin with his hand. He fused his lips with hers, and weaved his hands through her hair, deepening the kiss. Elliot knew that there was a possibility of someone getting hurt later on. He thought about loosing Olivia, along with loosing Maureen. He need them both so much.

Olivia knew what he was doing, and she let him continue, all the while kissing him back with just as much passion and eagerness. They'd hadn't had sex yet, but she knew Elliot needed a sense of connection. And lets face it, Olivia would do anything for the man in front of her. Elliot pushed Olivia down on the couch and continued to kiss her, one hand slipping under her shirt to rub her hips in innocent circles. Just as things were getting heated up a call came in...

Olivia answered seeing it was Cragen, "Liv, you guys have to meet us at the warehouse, we're going to run the operation ahead of time...Maureen hasn't been on the screen in a few hours. We think she might be at the warehouse. We need to go now and find out whats going on."

"Okay, we will meet you there." Olivia said, she pushed Elliot up off of her, kissed him on the corner of his mouth and told him what was going on. He nodded, and walked out the door behind her, not knowing that what happened next would forever change him.

* * *

"Elliot, Olivia. We move on your count." Buzzed through the detectives ear pieces, they'd found an abandoned warehouse in Manhattan and were currently in the middle of going in. The back up was outside ready to move on their count. Elliot and Olivia were covering one side, and Fin and Munch had the other. They agreed to go in from two separate sides and work their ways to the middle.

Elliot and Olivia had cleared two hallways in the process, it didn't look like anyone had been here at all. They were getting close to the middle of the building, and process reports from Fin told them that they were close as well. Olivia zipped to one side of the wall, and peeked her head around the corner, she waved Elliot ahead. Elliot walked up and poked around the other side of the corner, he wanted nothing more than to catch this sick bastard and save his baby girl. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten her.

Elliot and Olivia saw Fin and Munch and they called clear and the detectives met up in the middle opening of the warehouse. "Theres nothing here, its another dead end." Olivia spit out bitterly. This wasn't the first time they'd been set up. The leads off the Internet were phony over half the time.

"Dammit, I really thought this was it." Fin said.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and he look devastated, she knew that every second Maureen was out there Elliot died a bit inside. The one thing he always wanted to do was protect his children, and he felt he failed. Olivia didn't feel any better. She was crushed that she couldn't get to Maureen, she was so innocent.

"Well, there isn't much we can do, but go back and try to find another lead..."Munch requested.

"Yeah, but its only going to be fake, everything else is just a set up! There is no way, Maureen is out there and we're not going to be able to find her. And when we do find her its going to be too late," Elliot ranted loosing control of his emotions. He was a broken man inside, nothing left to lose.

"El," Olivia said placing a hand on his shoulder, somehow she always had the ability to calm him down at the worst times, "We're going to find her, no one is going to stop looking until we have her home safe with us okay?"

Munch and Fin started to walk towards the door after trying to help Elliot calm down with Olivia...Munch was halfway out the door when a loud blast sound. The building went up in flames.  
Don Cragen stood outside watching as the building blast into a million pieces along with his heart. His family was in there. He rushed towards the building but two hands grabbed him back.

Once the blast was over every possible ounce of man power ran over to see about the detectives. Munch and Fin lay by each other, both unconscious. They were at least blasted three hundred feet. Elliot was spotted on the other side of where the building use to be. Cragen ran to him and checked for a pulse, which was still there thankfully, he called over EMS to take over. He began looking for Olivia, which was no where to be found...

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

AN2- To my reviewers, thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback last chapter! Lets do it again. Should I keep going, or just stop?  
Please let me know guys. Thanks in advance. And remember, more reviews = quicker update!

**Hit the button!**


End file.
